


Home

by pullingbeckettspigtails



Category: Castle
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pullingbeckettspigtails/pseuds/pullingbeckettspigtails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; "Caskett haven't made love since their baby is born, one night Kate dresses up in something sexy for him, but on the way home, Rick gets caught in a traffic jam when he makes it home, Kate is asleep"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Based on an anonymous prompt (via castlefanficprompts on tumblr); "Caskett haven't made love since their baby is born, one night Kate dresses up in something sexy for him, but on the way home Rick gets caught in a traffic jam when he makes it home, Kate is asleep"

* * *

 

"You know, I can cancel this meeting if you want. Gina will understand."

Kate gave a glance to her husband as she momentarily stopped watching the television screen, "I know. I successfully received that information and it has been burned into my brain since you've been it repeating it for the last four days."

He sighed as he reached for his jacket on the coat stand, "I just don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you."

"I'm fine, babe. I think I can handle our little monster on my own for a few hours. Besides, it'll be good practice for when you go away on book tours."

Castle instantly froze as he was putting his left arm through his sleeve in order to stare at Kate, "You're kidding, right? I'm not going away on book tours again for at least another four years."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "You did it with Alexis."

"That's because she was with me!"

"Look," Kate reasoned as she stood next to her partner, aiding him with getting his navy coat on, "I know that you're in protective Dad mode, and you've been an amazing help, but you don't have to be under house arrest just because I am."

Rick sighed loudly as he locked his gaze to his wife, "I know. And I don't want you to feel like I don't trust you. It's just that I know this has been hard and confusing and exhausting for you and I don't want to rush you into any responsibility."

"Castle, I accepted that responsibility six weeks ago when I was handed our 6lb 3oz bundle of joy."

"But you shared the responsibility with me."

"And I can handle dealing with said responsibility on my own for a few hours."

"I won't be more than two, I promise." He stated with a comforting smile.

"And we'll be here." Kate broke their eye contact to look over at her baby son who was wrapped tightly in a blanket, placed in his light blue rocker, "Won't we, little man?"

They stayed in silence looking at Thomas for a while, as if they expected a response, until the proud Father looked at his watch with an accompanying groan, "I should get going. I'll never live it down if I'm late for my first meeting in months."

Kate nodded and linked her arms around Rick's neck, "Okay, see you later."

"See you  _soon._ "

She rolled her eyes, "We'll be waiting with bated breath."

"Remember, if anything pops up, and I mean  _anything-"_

"I will text you, call you, send out an amber alert, fire up the bat signal, get Nick Fury to make the Avengers assemble and act upon any other action I deem fitting."

"And-"

"In the rare situation that you don't answer to any of those in approximately 3 nanoseconds, I can call Martha, since she's only ten minutes away at her studio."

"And-"

"Should I be in dire need of another set of hands, Alexis has no lectures or social situations on this evening and is, according to you, happy to rush over here from college."

Rick chuckled, "You got it." He looked past Kate to focus on the rocker placed on the living room table, "You behave for Mommy, okay buddy?"

Kate frowned, "Don't tell him that!"

"Why not?" He asked, confused laced in his voice.

"Because if he's inherited anything from you, he'll purposefully go against what he's told to do." She teased, biting her lower lip.

The pair grinned at each other as they leaned in for a chaste kiss, "Now go, writer man." Kate playfully slapped his ass as he turned towards the door, "Make sure the first draft of the Nikki Heat comic book character is just as badass as me."

"I will accept nothing less." He replied as he finally walked out into the hallway, Kate locking the door behind him then turning to Thomas.

She exhaled and walked over to the bouncer, the baby's hazel eyes glued to the small, white stars dangling from the top, "We'll make it through two hours, won't we, bub?"

Tommy's gaze snapped up to meet his Mother's eyes, little mouth opened slightly. Kate smiled earnestly, carefully stroking her index finger down her son's chubby cheek, making his eyes flutter closed.

"Which will be surprisingly easy if you're already sleepy."

The baby snuggled into his cream coloured fluffy blanked, head lolling slightly, "Come on then, little man. Let's get you into your cot, huh? It would be a shame if it didn't go to use after Daddy almost broke his back trying to make sure all the wooden planks aligned perfectly like in the diagram."

She chuckled at the memory of that afternoon as she gently picked up Tommy, cradling him in her arms, letting his little head rest on her right shoulder.

* * *

 

As soon as Thomas was placed in bed securely – with the baby monitor turned on, though she'd have to be near deaf to not hear his cries – she raced down the stairs and into her bedroom.

She opened the bottom drawer of her cabinet to find the laced babydoll she had bought before she gave birth. Kate was in her third trimester when she had gone shopping with Lanie for one last hurrah of retail therapy before the baby arrived, and even though she was in no mood whatsoever to wear lingerie at the time, once she saw the garment was labelled as 'cherry red', she couldn't resist buying it.

She smiled to herself as she ran her fingers over the lace material, remembering her best friend's comment on how her husband would react, causing her cheeks to turn almost into the same colour as the item she was holding.

Kate had expected that she would feel embarrassed about the weight had she gained over the course of the pregnancy – though Jenny and Martha often remarked that they wish that they had put on as little baby weight as Kate had – but she felt no remorse as she glanced at her naked body in the mirror after her first bath since the delivery.

Of course, she had small red stretch marks plastered across her lower stomach and scattered on her upper thighs, but she hadn't minded as much as she thought she would. She rolled her eyes when Rick had told her that they were going to be 'her happy scars', but it was true. Kate had hidden the scars from her shooting for so long, refusing to even look at them herself unless absolutely necessary, let alone allowing someone else to see them. They were ugly scars. Marks of how broken she was. Reminders of the failure she had become. To her Mother, her Father, to Castle, to her co-workers, to her Captain.

Until she found the right person to share them with.

Even after four years, Rick made a point to pay attention to her scars every time he encountered them. Kissing them, caressing them, whispering into Kate's porcelain skin that she was beautiful, perfect, divine, exquisite. And once upon a time, Kate would have adamantly denied that any of those adjectives were correct, but that Kate wasn't the Kate that existed now. The one that proudly wore bikinis at the Hamptons. The one that didn't cover her bullet scar with concealer when she wore a low cut dress. The one that giggled whenever Rick ran his fingers down her marred sides instead of swatting his hands away.

She snapped herself out of her trance as she carefully pulled the sheer red fabric over her head, smoothing it down as the hem of the babydoll stroked her upper thigh muscles. Running her hands through her slightly shorter hair, she tilted her head in thought. Her brown locks were straighter than usual, the natural waves cascading over her shoulders. She glanced over at the small curling iron placed next to her mirror. She contemplated it, before shaking her head with a smile. She knew her husband, and he definitely wouldn't be focusing on her hair when she was wearing such an ensemble, so why should she? Instead, Kate decided on solely ruffling her hair before applying minimal mascara and a lip gloss that was a slightly lighter shade than the lingerie she was donning.

With one last glance at her body in the full length mirror, she decided on her look, and retreated to her side of the large bed, grasping the book that was placed on her side table.

Kate barely had time to open the book before the baby monitor sprung to life with small scuffling noises. She stared down the piece of blue plastic for a few seconds.

Maybe…

And the piercing screams began.

She sighed, though she knew that this situation was inevitable, as she swung her bare feet off the mattress and made her way up the stairs.

* * *

 

The Mother approached the wooden cot slowly as she turned on the soft lighting, illuminating her baby boy's pink, tear stained face.

"Oh, my poor little man. What's up, huh?" She cooed as she picked up Thomas, stroking his back in an attempt to soothe him. Kate craned her head to fix her gaze upon the rubber duck alarm clock Castle had bought, squinting her eyes to read the bright green LED numbers. 6:28pm.

"It's about time for your feed, isn't it, bub?" Kate stated in a gentle voice, sitting down on the chair next to the cot, placing her wriggling boy on her lap.

"Good thing this thing has loose straps, easy access for both my boys." Kate joked as she peeled the thin left strap over her shoulder, bringing Thomas closer to her chest. She gasped lightly as her son's teeth suckled at her nipple, a feeling she hadn't quite gotten accustomed to yet.

"But Daddy knows that if he touches my breasts any time soon, it wouldn't be much appreciated." She told the child in a small voice as his small mouth continued to suckle, "It's just an exclusive deal for you, at the moment. Aren't you lucky?"

Kate rolled her eyes to herself as she reflected on the conversation, "God, I hope your Daddy hasn't bugged the baby monitor. He'd tease me an awful lot for this. Even though he already teases me enough."

Thomas's eyelids blinked open as he continued to feed, his eyes roaming over the familiar face of his Mother, "Yeah. Your Daddy is quite the handful. Probably more than you sometimes." Kate explained as she gently stroked her son's tufts of light brown hair. "But I love him for that. Even though that was what I hated him for when we started working together."

The baby blinked slowly, his gaze never leaving his Mother, seemingly interested in what she was saying, so Kate continued, "It was four years before we got together. Four years, Tommy. Your Daddy was so incredibly patient with me. And kind, and comforting, and loving. Even when I didn't want him to be. I was so stubborn, little man. I hope you don't inherit that from me. It'll make you one hell of a teenager to deal with. God, if mine and your Daddy's teenage years are anything to go by, it's definitely going to be some experience." Kate chuckled to herself, making sure she kept still enough so the baby wasn't perturbed by the movement.

"But I wouldn't change a thing." She confessed, running her thumb along her back of her son's head, keeping his neck propped up, "'Everything I've ever done, every choice I've ever made, every terrible and wonderful thing that's ever happened to me, it's all led me to right here, this moment with you.' A very smart man once said that to me." Kate bit her lip and closed her eyes, "God, I really hope your Daddy hasn't bugged the monitors. He'd never stop talking about how I memorised that one."

"Your Daddy's the most amazing man, Tommy." Kate said in a heartfelt voice, feeling her eyes welling up with salty tears, "And you're going to be just like him. Loving, brave, strong, charming, funny, talented."

Tommy's thin lips parted slightly as he finished his feed, but Kate kept him huddled close to her as she lifted the strap of the babydoll back up to her shoulder.

"Extraordinary. You're going to be extraordinary, Thomas James Castle."

She stroked her baby's back gently as he emitted small gurgling sounds, "But if you spit up on me right now, I won't let your Daddy buy you any more toys. Because this probably cost way almost as much as half of your toys combined, even though I hate to admit it."

Kate's eyes scanned the nursery room, filled with train sets, teddy bears, rattles, books, along with all the wonderful cards and gifts her family and friends had sent her upon delivery.

"Just kidding, little man. Your Daddy won't ever stop spoiling you. And I would never want him to." Kate admitted as her son's head snuggled into her chest, "You're worth all this and more, Thomas. Our perfect baby boy."

* * *

 

Rick locked the door behind him as quietly as he could, knowing that the silence that hung over the loft probably meant that his son was sleeping.

"Kate?" He whispered softly, head whipping round the downstairs rooms as he tiptoed around. He quickly assumed that she must be upstairs with Thomas, so he slipped his shoes off and made his way up the stairs into the nursery.

His heart melted as he cast his eyes on the image in front of him.

The love of his life, carefully holding the product of their love, both of them soundly asleep as they were snuggled together. Castle sneakily pried his phone out of his pocket, making sure it was on silent as he focused the screen to take a photo. He smiled down at the screen, until he noticed a flash of red in the picture. His eyes quickly snapped upwards as he took in the details behind his son's small figure. He grinned to himself as he saw the outfit his wife was wearing. Maybe this one wouldn't go in the family photo album.

Rick slowly walked towards his family, wrapping his built arms around Thomas. Once he was safe and secure in his Father's arms, he walked over a few steps to place him back in his cot, tucking him into his blanket, making sure his baby boy was comfortable.

He looked back over to Kate, "Guess you get the same treatment, huh, Mrs. Castle?" He teased, gently hooking his hands around his wife's sleeping figure as he pulled her up into his arms.

She made a quiet mewling noise, but remained asleep, causing Rick to chuckle, as he began his journey down to their bedroom, taking slow small steps as he approached the stairs.

Soon enough, he placed his partner down on the sheets, before quickly stripping down to his boxers and joining her, facing her as he caressed her cheek.

"Cas-?" Kate mumbled, eyes remaining closed as she stretched out her legs underneath her, "Castle?"

"Shh, go back to sleep, love." He soothed, running his hand through her hair.

"Time?"

Rick lifted his head to look at the clock mounted on the wall, "Around 8:30." He stated, unable to keep the amusement from his voice.

Beckett groaned, "God, I fell asleep at eight. I'm such an old lady."

"A very hot old lady, I might add."

Kate finally opened one eye to look at him inquisitively, before the realisation dawned on her.

"Shit, I was supposed to have sex with you tonight." She said, sleepiness still present in her tone of voice.

Rick laughed loudly, "You sound thrilled about that."

She joined in with the laughter, swatting her husband's chest, "I'm serious."

"I'm not implying that you're not. That outfit shows how serious you were about this. Committed, one might say."

"I  _am._  I'm ready. I want this."

"I do too. But maybe not when you're still half asleep with our baby's drool on your breast."

Kate smirked, "You're just jealous it's not your drool on my breast."

Her partner chuckled, "Please. If I tried doing that right now, I'd be shoved off."

"That's what I told him."

"Told who?" Castle asked as Kate bit her lip, "Tommy?"

"We were talking."

"About your breasts?"

"He loves them too." She shrugged.

"Damn, that sounds like a fun conversation. I wish it was recorded."

"We talked about that too."

"About recordings?"

"About if you'd bugged the baby monitors."

"I would never do that!" Rick stated, feigning offence, "Though your little 3am talks with him are all sorts of adorable."

Kate smiled as her husband continued, "Anyway, I have other ways of remembering little moments like this."

Her brow furrowed, "What did you do, Castle?"

He tore his gaze from hers as she stared him down, "Just what I usually do." He practically sensed the cogs turning in her head before she gasped.

"A photo? You took a photo of me in lingerie while I was asleep?" She exclaimed.

"I've taken photos of you in lingerie and  _less_  while you were a fully awake and willing participant, so I figured it wouldn't be a problem." He shrugged, a certain glint in his eye.

"But not when I was holding our son. What if he finds that photo one day? He'll be mortified!"

"It's for my eyes only, just like our other photos of this nature, I promise." Rick made an invisible cross over his bare chest with his index finger, causing Kate to chuckle.

"For my eyes too? I'm curious."

"Of course, love." He slowly peeled himself from the covers to reach over for his phone, before being pulled back down to the mattress by her firm hands.

"Not right now," Kate stated, "I'm still in that post-sleep mode where anything bright blinds you."

"My brain isn't blinding you, and that's certainly bright." He quipped, poking her side.

"I- Well- I don't have a response. I'm sleepy." She conceded, causing her lover to emit another chuckle.

The two linked their hands together, spending a few moments in silence before Rick piped up, "You did an amazing job tonight, Mommy."

"I guess I did." Castle hummed in agreement before Kate spoke up once more, "But I didn't get to achieve everything on my to-do list."

"What else was on your to-do list?"

"You." Kate added cheekily, hands roaming down his back and underneath the waistband of his boxers.

"Kate, you don't ha-" Rick began to reason, before his partner cut him off with a yawn. "Okay, that proves the point I was about to make."

"What?"

"How about we wait until you're fully awake for this, huh?" He said softly, rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone.

"But I'm ready now."

"And you'll continue to be ready tomorrow."

"But what if Thomas is up all day? What if Martha or Alexis or the whole 12th precinct show up?"

"Trust me, love. The time will come. And,"

He placed a kiss to her forehead. "It",

A kiss to her temple, "Will"

Another to her cheek, "Be"

And to her chin, "Amazing."

Kate smiled, tilting her lips upwards to meet his. "Promise?"

Their mouths met in a slow, passionate kiss as their fingers intertwined once more.

"I promise. Now get some sleep, Mommy. Love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the prompt and I couldn't resist, then over 3,000 words happened. So yeah.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I tried to add more description stuff since I'm usually better at dialogue, so tell me what you think if you'd like, I'd be very interested to hear opinions. Or just flailing keyboard smashing. Any kind of review is my favourite kind.
> 
> PS. If you'd like to see the lingerie I imagined for Kate, here's a link. Because I do my research as thoroughly as a certain ruggedly handsome writer. http://dft.ba/-cE2W
> 
> Lou xo


End file.
